


Clarke With An 'E'

by Rumaan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anne of Green Gables AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times people spelled Clarke's name wrong and the one time it was spelled right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke With An 'E'

**Author's Note:**

> Talking with [hawthornewhisperer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer) about a Bellarke Anne of Green Gables AU and this happened!

“Ugh, this happens every. single. time,” Clarke said with a heavy sigh.

“What happens every time?” Raven asked.

Clarke stomped back into their apartment and shoved the parcel that had just been delivered under Raven’s nose.

“No matter how many times I spell my name with an ‘e’ when buying stuff online, it always comes addressed to a ‘Clark Griffin’. It drives me crazy.”

She knew from Raven’s amused expression that she was pouting, but she couldn’t help it. How hard was it to copy someone’s name down and spell it right?

\------------

“This is victimisation,” Clarke muttered.

Wells raised an eyebrow in enquiry, not wanting to talk during a lecture. He had very firm morals regarding showing a professor respect, even douchy professors like Cage Wallace.

“Look at the groupings on the board,” Clarke said, pointing to the whiteboard behind Wallace. “He’s spelt my name as Clark despite the fact that I’ve spelt my name as Clarke on every single paper I’ve ever handed in to him.”

Wells patted her arm consolingly. He’d heard this rant a lot over the years he’d been friends with Clarke. In fact, they’d first bonded in Kindergarten after Clarke had thrown a tantrum about the teacher spelling her name as Clark on her tray.

\-----------

“Really, Lexa? How long have we been dating?” Clarke asked handing back the birthday card.

“Oops,” Lexa said when she saw that she’d left the ‘e’ off her name.

Clarke knew it was silly to make a fuss over such a thing, it was probably nothing but a mistake, however it wasn’t the first time Lexa had forgotten to put an ‘e’ at the end of her name. It left Clarke with the impression that she was always a last minute thought. That Lexa had rushed to buy her a card and written it on the way over, hence the missing ‘e’ because she’d scribbled something quickly before ringing Clarke’s buzzer.

\----------

“I’m so sorry, darling,” her mom said as she passed out the newspaper clipping that mentioned Clarke as part of Senator Griffin’s profile. “I did tell them to spell you name with an ‘e’.”

Glaring at the offending paragraph that spoke about _Senator Griffin’s daughter, Clark Griffin, who is at medical school_ in the midst of information about her mom, Clarke flung it across the room. It was symptomatic of the disappointment of her life right now.

She was home for the weekend after breaking up with Lexa because she wanted the comfort of being surrounded with familiar things and her dad’s cooking. The last thing she needed was it pointing out that not even newspaper editors could manage to spell her name right.

\---------------

Clarke didn’t know why she was surprised, but she had hoped her internship at the hospital over the summer would not start with her being handed her ID card with the name ‘Clark Griffin’.

Unfortunately, that was the case and it seemed to compound all her second thoughts about whether to go into medicine or not. Almost as if the universe had given her a sign that this really was not the career for her.

It didn’t help that Lincoln had called from Arcadia’s small little art gallery with the offer of space in the gallery if she could come up with five to ten more paintings. He’d seen the portfolio she’d put together for a minor art show at college and had been impressed. Her name had been spelt correctly on the information cards underneath her small collection (mainly because she’d printed them herself), which felt like an even bigger sign that art was the direction she wanted to go.

However, an internship at the hospital would mean she wouldn’t have time to create those extra paintings. Not unless she quit.

\----------

“It’s Clarke with a ‘e’,” Clarke said without very much hope that she would be listened to.

“Like Anne Shirley,” the barista replied and Clarke lifted her head from where she was rooting through her wallet for change.

She’d noticed him before, he was ridiculously attractive and the reason why she would come a couple of blocks out of her way to grab a coffee in the morning on her way to her part-time job at Lincoln’s gallery. He had freckles and deep brown eyes that she itched to paint, but she hadn’t quite worked up the guts to ask him.

“Sorry what?” she asked stunned.

The barista flushed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. “You know, Anne with an ‘e’. Anne of Green Gables was my mom and sister’s favourite book so I’ve read it a lot of times.”

“So totally not your favourite book then?”

The grin that spread across his face gave him away. “Okay, what can I say? It wasn’t my sister’s favourite book at all, it was mine. Anne is such an iconic literary character.”

Clarke groaned as the alarm on her phone beeped when all she wanted to do was talk about Anne of Green Gables with this beautiful man. “I would love to discuss this more with you, but I have to run or I’m going to be late,” she said.

“No problem,” he said and a minute later when he handed her the cup of coffee, she smiled when she saw her name spelt as ‘Clarke with a ‘e’’.

She was even happier when Lincoln’s girlfriend dropped into the gallery later that day with her brother, the Anne Shirley loving barista, in tow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) if you wish to talk about the 100


End file.
